princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Fujōri
Fujōri (不条理 Irrationality)is a single released by Hyotei Eternity. It was used as a soundtrack for Deathmatch - King vs Prince. Tracklist #Fujōri #Fujōri ~ Instrumental Lyrics Kanji= あきれた顔で　見つめてないで 少し静かな場所で　話しあおうよ ここで何してる訳もないけれど　気まずさで言葉失う 言い訳するヒマもないね　逃げ道さえ失ってる アーだのコーだの言われて　一から全部話して これ以上何が欲しい？ イライラしてるフリで　このままアヤフヤになって 許されたい　ちょっと不条理でも構わない？ 冷めた顔して　あくびしないで 今すぐ灯り消して　語り合おうか？ 別にナニしたい訳じゃないけれど　気持ちちょっと不安で求める 抱き寄せる手振り払われ　逃げるように背中向ける アーしてコーしていたって　愛して恋してるなんて クズになる　嘘にまみれ イキナリ唇奪って　今んところは許して いつも通りの　こんな不条理でもいいじゃない？ アーだのコーだの言われて　一から全部話して これ以上何が欲しい？ イライラしてるフリで　このままアヤフヤになって 許されたい　ちょっとちょっとでもいい アーしてコーしていたって　愛して恋してるなんて クズになる　嘘にまみれ イキナリ唇奪って　今んところは許して いつも通りの　こんな不条理でもいいじゃない？ |-| Romaji= akireta kao de mitsumetenai de sukoshi shizuka na basho de hanashi aou yo koko de nani shiteru wake mo nai keredo kimazusa de kotoba ushinau iiwake suru hima mo nai ne nigemichi sae ushinatteru aa da no kou da no iwarete ichikara zenbu hanashite kore ijyou nani ga hoshii iraira shiteru furi de kono mama ayafuya ni natte yurusaretai chotto fujouri demo kamawanai someta kao shite akubi shinai de ima sugu akari keshite katariaou ka betsu ni nani shitai wake ja nai keredo kimochi chotto fuan de motomeru dakiyoseru te furi haraware nigeru you ni senaka mukeru aa shite kou shiteitatte aishite koishiteru nante kuzu ni naru uso ni mamire ikinari kuchibiru ubatte ima'n tokoro wa yurushite itsumo toori no konna fujouri demo ii ja nai? aa da no kou da no iwarete ichikara zenbu hanashite kore ijyou nani ga hoshii iraira shiteru furi de kono mama ayafuya ni natte yurusaretai chotto chotto demo ii aa shite kou shiteitatte aishite koishiteru nante kuzu ni naru uso ni mamire ikinari kuchibiru ubatte ima'n tokoro wa yurushite itsumo toori no konna fujouri demo ii ja nai? |-| English= Don't stare at me with that shocked look on your face Let's just talk at a bit of a quiet place There's no reason for what I'm doing here; in awkwardness, words will be lost And there's no time for excuses - you're losing your way out We've been called this, we've been called that Starting from the beginning, what more could you want? I grow a bit uncertain when you're acting as though you're angry I want you to let this happen - even if it's a little irrational, does it matter? Don't yawn with that cool look on your face With all light now gone, shall we talk? Feeling a bit of anxiety, you demand why - but there's no particular reason for what I want to do You shake your hand out of mine; as though you'll escape, you turn your back on me You say you do it like that, you did it like this Covered in lies, things like loving and falling in love is a waste Yet it's okay here for me to suddenly capture your lips As per usual, even if this is irrational, isn't it alright? We've been called this, we've been called that Starting from the beginning, what more could you want? I grow a bit uncertain when you're acting as though you're angry I want you to let this happen - even a bit, a little bit, is okay You say you do it like that, you did it like this Covered in lies, things like loving and falling in love is a waste Yet it's okay here for me to suddenly capture your lips As per usual, even if this is irrational, isn't it alright? Navigation Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics Category:Music Category:Theme Songs Category:Singles